BROKEN
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Dia adikku tapi aku menghancurkannya... dan aku menyukainya. SoRoku/ incest/twincest/sho-ai/terserah   DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Kolaborasi CFS dan Ayako RnR
1. Chapter 1

Hai semuanya kali ini Ayako Sanomaru akan bercerita tentang Kingdom Heart.

Puji syukur saya ucapkan kepada tuhan yang maha esa karna berkat beliaulah akhirnya cerita ini bisa saya selesaikan. Demikian juga pada Claire FS yang telah membantu saya dalam pengerjaan cerita ini. Untuk semuanya selamat membaca..

**-PROLOG-**

"Mama dan Papa belum pulang… Aku sangat merindukan mereka." kata Roxas memandang keluar jendela kamar kami. Dia duduk di kursi depan kasurku sedangkan aku duduk dipinggir ranjang. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"…"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan," dia menolehku,"Sora?"

Aku terkejut. Memelototkan mata dan tanpa sadar membiarkan wajah merahku dilihat oleh adik kembarku itu. Tadinya aku hendak curhat dengannya namun aku terlalu malu. Dia memandangku heran dengan wajah polosnya. Wajah yang sama denganku. Namun bagiku, wajahnya jauh lebih manis daripada wajahku. Aku menelan ludah, hampir cegukan.

"Ada orang yang kusukai…" kataku akhirnya.

Roxas makin menatapku lugu. " Siapa? Beritahu aku donk!"

Aku meraih tanganya menggenggamnya erat, "Tapi jangan beritahu orang lain ya?" kataku dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga mulutku." jawabnya sambil mengedipkan satu mata.

"B-baik…' aku melepas tangannya, "D-dia adalah salah satu teman sekelas kita… A-aku ingin mengatakannya…. Tapi, aku takut dia akan menolak dan membenciku…" kurasakan gumpalan eritosit yang naik kepipi.

Dia tersenyum. "Jangan kuatir."

"Eh?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa mengatakannya." Wajahnya bersinar saat mengatakan itu. Bagaikan seorang malaikat yang bercahaya. Roxas….

"Well," dia beranjak melangkah kepintu, semoga berhasil denagn kehidupan cintamu, Kakak." Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Aku terus menatapnya. Roxas membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar.

Dia tidak tahu. Dia tidak menyadarinya. Bahwa orang yang kusukai adalah… Dirinya.

Ini memalukan… Aku jatuh ci pada adikku sendiri. Adik kembarku. Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan TWINCEST. Kenapa aku merasakan perasaan bejat ini? Ku pikir, aku normal… Namun aku tergoda oleh adikku sendiri… Seoarng laki-laki. Dia memang tidak mengodaku tapi, setiap gerak-geriknya membuatku ingin memilikinya.

_**Wajah itu…**_

_**Mata itu…**_

_**Rambut itu….**_

Aku menyukai semua bagian tubuhnya. Ingatan tentang dirinya selalu memenuhi benakku. Suaranya selalu menggema ditelingaku.

_**Aku menyukainya…**_

_**Aku sangat menyukainya...**_

_**Aku menginginkannya…**_

Aku harus menyingkirkan perasaan ini… Ini terkutuk… Hina!.

TOLONG…TOLONG AKU…

"_Butuh bantuan, Sora?"_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul benakku. Itu bukan suaraku ataupun Rozas seperti biasanya.

"Siapa?"

"_Kenapa bingung? Hmm? Kau menginginkannya? Kau ingin bilang padanya bahwa kau menyukainya, iya kan?_

"Bagaimana kau tau? Siapa kau?" kataku mirip orang gila. Aku sedang sendiriian dikamar dan berbicara pada diriku sendiri… memalukan.

"_Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, Sora."_

"…"

"_Jika kau menginginkanya, ambil saja dia. Lakukan apa yang kau mau padanya. Diakan adikmu jadi tidak apa-apa."_

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"_Ya tidak apa-apa. Bukankah dia dilahirkan untuk membantumu atau harus kubilang memuaskanmu."_

"… kau benar." kataku canggung.

Suaranya meresap dalam seluruh tubuh dan pikiranku. Aku menginginkan Roxas… Dirinya, tubuhnya.

"_Dia tak akan marah karna dia itu adikmu. Sudah kewajibannya untuk membuatmu senang. Iya kan?"_

"Ya. Kau benar. Siapapun kau, kau benar…" kemudian dia tertawa hebat dan aku meraskan seluruh beban di hatiku telang menghilang. Aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada Roxas dia pasti akan menerima ku… Dia harus menerimaku.

Aku turun dari kamar ke ruang keluarga. Kulihat Roxas sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara tv favoritnya. Dia sangat menggairahkan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat memilikinya.

"Roxas." panggilku. Dia menoleh.

"Ada apa, Sora?" wajahnya lugu dan manis.

"Bisakah kau datang ke kamar kita lagi? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." aku rasa wajahku terlihat agak aneh.

"Oke." jawabnya polos namun ada pertanyaan dalam nada bicaranya.

Aku berbalik, "Cepatlah." dan aku naik ke lantai dua dimana kamar kami berada. Roxas mengikutiku heran. Aku memasang wajah datar lalu menyuruhnya duduk di sisi ranjangku begitu kami tiba.

"Ada apa, Sora?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Lutut kiriku naik ke samping pinggul kanannya, menempelkan tubuh bagian bawahku padanya.

"E-eh, Sora apa yang kau lakukan?" bibirnya terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

Aku mengangkat wajahnya kemudian... Mencium bibir mungil nan sexy itu.

Dia tidak berkutik. Takut, kurasa. Aku menghisap bibirnya, melumat semua yang bisa kulumat. Bibirnya terasa manis dan menggairahkan. Aku mencintaimu, Roxas. Sangat mencintaimu.

Kurasakan seprai disamping lutut kiriku mengkerut. Aku bisa merasakan ketakutan yang bergejolak didalam diri adik kecilku yang "cantik" itu. Aku menyudahi ciumanku walau aku masih belum puas. Kutatap wajahnya yang sangat merah nafas kami menggebu-gebu.

_**PANAS. Aku ingin lebih. Lebih dari ini!**_

"Sora…"

"Roxas, orang yang kusukai…Adalah… Kau." Matanya melotot setelah mendengar kalimatku barusan. Aku tahu dia terkejutdan takut namun aku tidak memedulikan ketakutannya. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, menindihnya dengan tubuhku.

"AAAHH!"

"Kau milikku" kataku sambil meraih kedua tangannya menjepitnya disamping kepalanya. Kemudian aku menggesek tubuhku pada tubuhnya.

"Tidak! TIDAK! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!"

"Roxas, aku mencintaimu…" bibirku bergerak kelehernya lalu kucumbu dia penuh nafsu.

"A-ahhh! J-jangan… jangan lakukan…Aaahhh!"

Aku terus mencumbunya. Sisi leher kanan dan kirinya rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku mencintaimu." kataku lagi. Lalu aku merobek bajunya dan menggigit gumpalan daging didekat tulang selangkangnya.

"J-jangan! Hentikan! Kumohon Sora…Tolong henti…Aaahh!"

Jeritan terdengar sangat merdu ditelingaku. Kulihat butir-butir air mata berlarian menuruni pipinya yang lembut. Aku menjilati lelehan air mata itu. Asing memang tapi, menyenangkan dan juga menggairahkan. Aku kembali mencium bibirnya. Kupaksa dia membuka mulutnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Begitu terbuka aku memasukkan lidah jahilku. Kupermainkan lidah Roxas yang sangat basah dengan lidahku sendiri. Kusentuh, kujilat, lalu kukaitkan selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu, aku menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya lalu kembali pada lidahnya lagi.

Roxas memberontak.

Namun kedua tangannya kujepit disamping kepalanya jadi dia tidak benar-benar berontak. Aku menyudahi cumin kami setelah udara benar-benar penting bagi kami. Kulihat wajah Roxas yang benar-benar merah padam dengan lelehan air mata dipipi marsmallow-nya.

Bajunya robek sehingga memperlihatkan sebagian dadanya yang terbentuk sempurna, membuatku semakin tidak sabar. Dia memejamkan mata dan terlihat tak berdaya setelah mendapat cumanku yang keduan. Aku kembali mengesek tubuhnya. Kugesek organ vitalku pada organ vitalnya.

Ah, rasanya sangat menyenangkan…dan ku pikir, ini adalah saat yang tepat.

Aku melepas bajuku sendiri kemudian melanjutkan dengan melepas baju Roxas. Dia memberontak lagi.

"Jangan! JANGAN!"

"Kau milikku Roxas. Kau harus menerima cintaku!"

"Ti…AAAHH!"

Dan siang itu, aku melakukan perbuatan paling bejat dalam hidupku. Dirumahku sendiri saat orang tua kami sedang pergi karna urusan bisnis, dan… Pada adikku sendiri.

_**Aku menyetubuhinya.**_

_**Memperkosanya.**_

Tapi ini menyenangkan. Akhirnya, aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya walaupun dia harus kesakitan dan ketakutan.

Aku mencintainya. Adik kecilku yang "cantik". Yang selalu ada untukku.

_**AKU MENCINTAIMU ROXAS.**_

-FIN-

TAMAT. Gimana kesannya? Saya pengen banget masukin adengan yang lebih hot tapi, takutnya saya yang entaran gak kuat nulisnya. Saya menunggu Review dari para pembaca sekalian.


	2. Chapter 2

_**-BROKEN-**_

_*** The Broken Brotherhood * **_

_**_Story By: Claire F.S._**_

_**_Write By: Ayako S.S._**_

Roxas's POV

Namaku Roxas Strife. Usiaku 15 tahun dan aku... Hancur.

Masih siang jam menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Udara panas bulan Juli dan hembusan angin musim Panas yang sejuk. Jika kau adalah aku, kau pasti akan memilih duduk dihalaman belakang rumah yang penuh dengan pohon rindang sambil minum jus dingin atau pergi kepantai bersama keluarga.

Tapi apa dayaku… sekarang aku sedang berbaring dikasur kakaku tanpa selembar kain penutup tubuh…

"Hentikan… Ahh… Nnggh…" aku merintih sakit. Tenagaku habis karna tadi aku memberontak darinya… Kakakku, Sora. Dia… Memperkosaku…

Aku tidak bisa melawannya. Dia terlali kuat. Aku kadang heran dari mana dia mendapat kekuatan sebesar itu. Padahal tubuhnya hanya tulang dan kulit?.

"Jangan berisik, adik pirang cantikku." Katanya penuh nafsu, mengerakan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Dia menatapku seperti singa lapar yang sedang menatap mangsanya. Sora yang riang, polos, dan baik hati telah hilang. Kehadirannya semula sangat ku syukuri… sekarang berubah menjadi kebencian mendalam.

"AAAHHH!"

"Roxas, aku mencintaimu!" dia telah melakukan ini selama 4 hari. Tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali. Bisa 3 atau bahkan 5 kali sehari. Tubuhku sakit. Hatiku sakit. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa perbuatannya ini telah menghancurkan diri dan mentalku? Atau mungkin dia tau tapi menyangkalnya?

_**Dia kejam.**_

_**Jahat.**_

_**Aku benci dia.**_

_**Seorang kakak…**_

_**Menyetubuhi adiknya.**_

_**Bejat. **_

_**Tak berperasaan.**_

_**Aku benci.**_

_**BENCI!**_

Saat aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku aku mendengat suara dari lantai bawah.

"Sora, Roxas!" itu terdengar seperti suara Mama. Bagaimana mungkin? Mama dan Papa sedang diluar negeri karna pekerjaan mereka yang membosankan. Tapi kenapa aku mendengar suara Mama?

"S-Sora... A-ahh aku mendengar… Suara Mama…" suaraku tersendat. Aku tak tahu kenapa kuberitahu dia.

"Jangan berbohong, Roxy saying. Tipuanmu tidak akan berhasil padaku." Katany penuh percaya diri.

"T-tapi…A-aku tidak… Bohong…" dia tidak mendengar ucapanku tapi malah mendorong semakin dalam dan kuat. Aku tersayat. Sakit sekali… aku kembali menangis. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata sudah kutumpahkan karna perbuatannya. Tapi dia tidak pernah berhenti… Tidak sekalipun.

Sora terus mendorong. Air mataku berceceran. Rasa sakit yang kuterima dibagian vitalku, membuatku tak bisa menahan teriakan ini.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Jika Mama dan Papa sudah pulang mereka pasti akan mendengarku dan dating kekamar ini lalu menyelamatkanku. Aku tahu, aku tidak salah. Jadi aku berteriak lagi.

"T-tolong!" walaupun yang ini lebih lemah.

"Kau ini gila, ya?" sahut Sora, masih mendorong "Tidak adaorang dirumah ini selain kita saying. Tidak aka nada orang yang menolongmu."

Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dan suara. Aku diam. Berdoa. Walaupun air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir…

"Ah, Roxas! Aku mencintaimu!" jerit Sora berkeringat, mendorong dan mendorong. Namun disela jeritannya aku mendengar suar gaduh lainnya. Seperti suara langkah kaki orang terburu-buru lalu... pintu kamar didobrak kasar.

"Sora, Roxas!" Papa.. Mama.. Datang.

"Eh? Papa… Sejak ka…" kulihat Sora panic diatasku dan Papa melotot melihat posisi kami. Dua saudara kembar sedang bercinta. Atau lebih tepatnya, sang kakak sedang menyetubuhi adiknya… Secara paksa.

PLAK!

Setelah Papa dan Mama menyelamatkanku dari perbuatan tidak senonoh Sora, Papa menapar Sora dengan sangat keras. Aku dipeluk Mama, tubuhku yang tadinya tanpa penutup sekarang telah dibalut selimut.

"Menjijikan…"

"T-tunggu, Pa! a-aku bisa menjelaskannya…"pinta Sora memelas. Ada ketakutan bergejolak dalam nada bicaranya.

Papa menjawanya kasar ,"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, bajingan kecil!" suaranya sangat keras dan kasar sampai aku takut mendengarnya.

"Kau memperkosa adikmu sendiri dan kau masih ingin menjelaskannya?"

"T-tidak, Pa… Aku tadi…'

"KAU MEMUAKKAN!" jarit Papa lagi, "Kau membuat kami malu! Bukan hanya karna kau gay, tapi kau juga… Menodai adikmu! Adik kembarmu! Kau mempermalukan kehormatan keluarga Strife!".

Sora diam. Ketakutan.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah menyebut dirimu sebagai anggota keluarga Strife! Kau bukan bagian keluarga terhormat ini. … lagi!" bentak Papa.

Bagai diambar petir Sora terpaku. Matanya melotot, air matanya bercucuran. Aku... Agak kasihan padanya… Papa mendekatiku yang masih dipeluk Mama. Wajahnya yang tadi seram segera melunak begitu menatapku.

"Roxas, kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" suaranya sangat lembut. Aku ganti menatap wajah itu. Aku tidak menjawab dengan cepat aku memeluknya dan sesenggukan didadanya.

"Papa!"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Sudah tidak apa-apa." Dia melepas pelukanku. "Kami akan membawamu kedokter, ya?"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang." Mama ikut bicara.

Taka sanggup berkata aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo, Roxas." kata Papa merangkulku untuk meninggalkan kamarku dan Sora.

"Mama sudah mengambil bajumu, saying. Kamu bisa ganti pakaian di kamar kami." tambah Mama. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Sora memanggil kami. Dia telah tersadar setelah mendengar kata-kata kasar Papa.

"T-tunggu! Papa!"

Papa menjawabnya dengan dingin. "Aku bukan ayahmu lagi." Sora melotot. "Mama!" kemudian memanggil Mama. "Maaf, anak muda. Aku tidak punya putra sepertimu." jawab Mama. Sora kembali terpaku. Tak seorangpun mau menerimanya setelah apa yang dia lakukan… Aku merasa agak kasihan padanya… Namun, inilah yang pantas dia terima.

**-FIN-**

**Yap sampai disini Chaper2nya. Gimana menurut pembaca. Hueee. Saya gak kuat waktu nulisnya. Kalo saya ada kiriman mungkin saya akan lanjutkan ke chaper3. Please review…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo**

**Kali ini saya, Claire Farron Shepherd alias CFS yang gak punya nama lain lagi, akan meng-update.**

**Karena saya lagi ngebet bikin fic rate M (WOW) dan lagi SoRoku (ZOMG I LUV IT) saya kebut deh nih fic :icondurrhurrplz:**

**Original diketik di HP sampe tanganku pegel, jempolku sakit cenat cenut (ouch….)**

**Copy – Paste ke **

**Edit dikit….**

**Oh, iya. Sekedar info bagi SOROKU HATER-**

**GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE. You have been warned…. *masang muka serem**

**WARNING!**

**THIS FIC CONTAINS LEMON, STRAWBERRY, YOGURT, KIWI, PINEAPPLE, AND BROCOLI. *slap* Incest, twincest, sho-ai, terserah… mention of s*x and hard language.**

**SoRoku tastes better (niru iklan keju)**

**Oh, MY HOT! Oh, MY HOT! Oh, MY HOT! (niru iklan permen)**

**Disclaimer:**

**KH and its characters are not mine… *phew* they belong to SE.**

**Story by: CFS**

**Temen saya minjemin akunnya. Hehehee**

**Iklan keju punya perusahaannya (?)**

**Iklan permen punya perusahaannya juga (?)**

**Here you go**

**Broken.**

_**The fixed brotherhood.**_

_A story of love._

_Of brothers._

_What have befallen to us,_

_is destiny._

_I will love you and wait for you.._

_For eternity._

_The love I gave you, will you return it?_

_These hearts of ours are connected._

_Together_

_forever._

Sora's POV

Kejadian itu benar-benar membuatku diusir dari rumah. Aku yang tidak tahu harus kemana, berjalan tanpa arah di keramaian kota musim panas.

Kenapa aku nekat melakukan hal itu?

Dia kan adikku. Seharusnya, aku menjaga dan melindunginya. Tapi, kenapa aku malah menghancurkannya?

Betapa bodohnya aku.

Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan bisikan setan di hati itu?

Ini semua salahnya..

Salahku.

Maafkan aku, Roxas...

Aku benar-benar menyesal.

_Tapi itu tidak membuatku membencimu._

_Aku tetap mencintaimu._

"Haah," aku menghela nafas. Sudah berjam-jam aku berjalan menyusuri kota, menenteng sebuah koper kecil berisi pakaianku. Akan kemana aku pergi? Entahlah. Roxas sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku rasa, dia mendapat luka memar di anusnya. Mengingat itu, aku merasa hina. "ini...buruk."

Lalu aku melihat bangku taman di ujung sana. Aku mencapainya dan duduk menghilangkan rasa lelah.

"Langit yang indah." tidak seperti aku (sora: langit). "Awan yang cantik," aku melihat ke bawah, "Bumi yang megah dan menakjubkan." lalu kembali menenggadah. "Bagaimana nasibku sekarang?"

Aku benar-benar mirip gelandangan yang siap diciduk polisi. Penampilanku mengerikan, aku duduk di bangku taman sendirian, dan menggerutu tak jelas.

Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan hembus angin yang sejuk.

"Roxas...aku ingin bertemu dan... Bilang.. Aku menyesal..."

Saat aku benar-benar bingung dan hanyut dalam hembusan angin, aku mendengar sesuatu.

"Sora!"

Ah, suara yang indah. Apakah itu Roxas? Atau malaikat maut? Karena sekarang aku merasa tubuhku diguncang keras.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Hei, Sora!"

Aku membuka mata, merasa terganggu. "A... Riku?"

Pertemuanku dengan Riku di taman itu telah membawaku ke rumahnya. Riku tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana bersama ibunya. Tapi ibunya sedang mengunjungi nenek Riku yang sedang sakit jadi rumahnya benar-benar sepi.

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Riku menyuruhku menganggap rumahnya seperti rumah sendiri. Tetapi, apakah aku benar-benar bisa menganggap rumah ini seperti rumahku?

Riku kembali dari dapur dengan sebuah nampan perak berkilau yang di atasnya terdapat dua cangkir teh hangat dan sepiring kue kering.

"Silakan." katanya, menyodorkan secangkir teh padaku.

"Terima kasih." aku mengambil cangkir itu lalu menyeruput perlahan.

Riku duduk di sampingku, "Jadi, kenapa kau ada di taman bersama koper itu?"

"Aneh, ya?" aku bertanya balik.

"Ya, bagiku cukup aneh melihatmu di sana." Riku meminum tehnya.

"Aku," aku berhenti minum, menatap bayanganku di permukaan air teh, "diusir dari rumah."

"?" kudengar suara aneh dari sampingku. Saat kutoleh Riku, dia sedang menyeka bibirnya yang tersiram teh karena tersedak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Lumayan..." dia menolehku, "Apa maksudmu dengan diusir dari rumah?"

"Aku tidak diijinkan kembali ke rumah.." jawabku merana.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku.." mungkin ini memalukan. Tapi Riku adalah sahabatku. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dia juga teman Roxas walaupun tidak begitu dekat. Dia pernah bilang bahwa Roxas membosankan dan menyebalkan yang membuatku memusuhinya selama seminggu. Tapi itu kenangan lama.. Tidak patut diingat kembali.

"Kau kenapa?" kata Riku lagi karena aku diam terlalu lama.

"Roxas.."

"Kau dan adikmu?"

"Ya.. Aku.." aku menelan , Tuhan rasanya berat sekali mengatakan ini, "memperkosanya."

"APA?"

Sudah kuduga, Riku akan berekspresi seperti itu.

"Aku.. Pasti salah dengar.." kata Riku lagi. Aku menghela nafas.

"Itulah alasannya aku diusir dari rumah.."

"Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa? Kalian kan bersaudara.."

"Aku mencintainya.. Aku terlalu terburu nafsu sehingga menyetubuhi setengah jiwaku yang lain... Aku sangat menyesal.." tanpa sadar air mataku melumer. Aku terisak berat. Aku kembali merasa hina.

"Sora.. Seharusnya kau dapat menahan nafsumu.."

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu! Tapi..."

"Semua sudah terlambat." dia meraih tubuhku dan memelukku. Aku berhenti menangis seketika. "Kalau kau benar-benar menyesal, kau bisa minta maaf padanya."

"Tapi, apakah dia akan memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin itu."

Riku mengelus rambutku. "Hingga kau siap mengatakannya pada Roxas, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku."

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa hangat. "Iya. Terima kasih, Riku."

Riku mengangguk.

Roxas's pov

Aku bosan. Sakit..

"Ayo, Roxas. Kamu harus makan." Mama menyodorkan sesendok sup jagung ke mulutku. Aku menolak, menarik kepalaku mundur.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Ma.."

"Kamu baru makan dua sendok. Bagaimana kamu bisa kenyang?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan..."

"Ayolah, sayang.. Satu sendok lagi saja.." Mama terus menyodorkan sendok itu. Aku menggeleng. Tapi Mama tidak berhenti sebelum handphone-nya berbunyi. "Oh, tunggu sebentar, sayang." lalu keluar dari kamar rumah sakit ini.

Begitu Mama keluar, aku menatap langit di luar jendela.

"Sora.." entah kenapa, aku jadi merindukannya. Setelah apa yang dia perbuat padaku, kenapa aku masih tetap merindukannya? Apa ini karena tali persaudaraan kami? Begitu kuat sehingga tak mudah putus. "aku merindukanmu.."

Mungkin aku harus minta maaf padanya..

Aku menoleh meja kecil di sampingku. Telepon. Aku akan menelponnya. Tapi.. Dia sudah tak di rumah lagi.. Aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang..

_Jujur, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku sudah bisa menerima semua yang telah ia lakukan padaku._

_Aku akan belajar mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku._

Sora's Pov

Setelah kemarin bersiap-siap dan mengumpulkan keberanian, atas dorongan Riku yang cerewet, aku berangkat menuju rumah sakit tempat Roxas dirawat. Rumah sakit kepercayaan ayah, Alchemy Hospital.

Aku sampai di sana kemudian langsung menanyai suster jaga yang ada. Dia bilang, Roxas Strife yang menderita gangguan pencernaan (itu alasan yang sangat aneh) dirawat di kamar 302. Aku segera melesat ke lantai tiga dimana kamar 302 berada.

Di depan kamar 302, aku gemetar, berkeringat dingin. Ya, Tuhan kumohon beri aku kekuatan.

Deg

deg

deg

Kuketuk pintu perlahan.

Tok

tok

tak ada jawaban.

Kuketuk sekali lagi.

"Masuklah. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Itu suara Roxas. Dia benar-benar di sana!

Jantungku berdegup makin kencang seiring dengan terbukanya pintu.

Wajah pucat bermata biru. Dia duduk di kasur, menatapku.

"Rox.."

"Sora!" dia berseru. Turun dari kasurnya dan memelukku.

Kenapa?

Dia memelukku?

Apa dia merindukanku?

"Ro...xas.." aku merasa sangat nyaman kemudian melingkarkan tanganku pada tubuhnya. "K-kenapa?"

Dia melepas pelukannya, "Maafkan aku, Sora. Gara-gara aku, kau..."

"Tapi gara-gara aku, kau juga..."

"Tidak." dia memegang kedua tanganku. "Aku... Aku sudah bisa menerima apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku."

Aku tercegang. Dingin. Senang.

"Aku," kata Roxas lagi, "akan belajar mencintaimu sebagaimana kau mencintaiku, Sora." dia tersenyum amat manis. Aku sangat senang mendengar kalimatnya. Jantungku berdegup gembira berirama. Roxas mulai mencintaiku.

Mencintaiku.

"Jadi.. Aku boleh.." aku mengelus pipinya.

Dia mengangguk kemudian mencium cepat bibirku. "Aku sayang kamu, Sora."

Betapa bahagianya aku. Kegembiraan di hatiku semakin besar. Dan aku menciumnya penuh gairah. Dia tidak menolakku. Dia menerimanya. Membiarkan mulutnya terbuka, mengijinkan lidahku masuk.

Roxas, aku sangat mencintaimu.

Aku mengendong dirinya yang begitu indah dengan kedua tanganku, membawanya ke kasur rumah sakit yang putih dan bersih. Kubaringkan dia di sana lalu aku merangkak ke atasnya.

"Roxas.." aku menatap wajahnya.

"..." wajahnya memerah. Dia tersenyum malu.

Aku mencium keningnya, turun ke bibirnya yang mungil dan lembut. Bibir itu masih terasa sama seperti waktu itu. Namun semakin lama aku mencium dan memainkan lidahku dalam mulutnya, aku merasakan keinginan yang lebih.

Lebih.

Tangan Roxas kujepit di sisi ranjang. Dia sepertinya sangat menikmati ciuman itu. Ciuman tanpa paksaan.

Aku menyudahi ciuman kami. Tanpa melihat wajah Roxas (yang kuyakin sangat merah padam), aku turun ke lehernya. Leher lembut itu menegang begitu kutempelkan bibirku di permukaan kulitnya.

Aku menghisap lehernya seperti seorang vampire yang sedang menghisap darah korbannya.

"Aah.." dia mengerang nikmat.

"Um.. Hmm kau suka?" kataku di sela hisapanku.

"Y-ya.. Aahh.." dia menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas rambutku. Aku terus mencium dan mengisap setia inchi lehernya.

Setelah cukup puas, aku menyelipkan tanganku di bawah bajunya, menggelitik tubuhnya dan meremas dadanya.

"Aah.. Unngh.."

"Kita pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, kan?"

"Ya.. Ungh.."

"Tapi kau pasti tidak begitu menikmatinya.."

"Ya.."

"Tapi kali ini... Kau pasti menikmatinya."

"Ya.. Ahh.."

"Roxas," aku melepas bajunya melewati kepalanya. Wajah Roxas sangat merah padam, mengagumkan. "aku ingin 'masuk'."

Roxas menggeliat memperbaiki posisinya berbaring.

"Boleh aku 'masuk', Roxas?" tanyaku lagi. Aku menciumi perutnya yang juga menegang. Plus, menggelitik pinggulnya.

"Sora..."

Aku bergerak memegang pinggiran celananya.

"Boleh?"

"I.. Iya.."

Aku hampir tidak percaya mendengar jawabannya kali ini. Aku semakin gembira. Aku ikut menegang. Kubuka kancing di celananya lalu menarik terbuka resletingnya..

Namun, sebelum aku memulainya…

"Roxas, Mama dan Papa sudah datang. Maaf membuatmu…" teriak seseorang dari luar sambil membuka pintu kamar. Itu suara Mama dan dia datang bersama Papa. Melihat posisi kami yang… membuat mereka terkejut bukan main.

"Sora…" mereka berbisik bersamaan. Aku segera turun dari kasur Roxas, memperbaiki pakaianku yang kusut dan rambutku yang berantakan. Roxas juga segera membenahi pakaiannya. Dia bangkit, memeluk lututnya berusaha menyembunyikan bekas ciuman di lehernya.

Belum sempat aku bicara dan menyapa orang tuaku, Papa langsung mendekatiku dan menamparku.

"Beraninya kau kesini, bajingan kecil!" bentaknya sambil menarik kerah bajuku.

"P-Papa… d-dengarkan aku dulu…" kataku setengah terkecik. Dia melotot sangat mengerikan seperti hendak membunuhku.

"Dengarkan apa, hah? Kau kesini untuk menodai adikmu lagi?"

"Tidak.. tidak! Aku datang bukan untuk itu…"

"Untuk apa? untuk menghancurkan adikmu?"

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku, Pa!" aku berteriak sambil berusaha melepas diri dari cengkramannya yang makin kuat.

"Papa, hentikan!"

Semua orang tercegang. Orang tuaku melotot, menatap Roxas yang baru saja berteriak demikian. Aku merasa lega dan terlindungi oleh kalimatnya.

Papa melepas cengkramannya, menoleh kemudian mendekati Roxas yang turun dari kasurnya.

"Roxas, apa kau yang…"

"Iya, Pa. Aku ingin kau berhenti menyakiti Sora." Jawabnya tegas.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau sudah dihasut oleh anak ini? Anak tak bermoril ini?" Papa menunjukku.

"Dia bukan anak tak bermoril…" Roxas berusaha membelaku namun sayang, Papa hanya menanggapinya sebagai cicitan tak berarti.

"Diam, Roxas. Kau sakit. Kau pasti tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan…" ucap Papa dengan getaran di bibirnya. Dia menolehku, "Pergi dari sini! Cepat!"

"Tapi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian…" aku mengelak.

"Pergi dari sini, bajingan!"

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, aku melesat ke pintu kamar. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar, Roxas memanggilku.

"Sora!"

"Roxas, aku harus pergi. Jika kau ingin menemuiku, aku ada di rumah Riku. Selamat tinggal." Kataku tanpa jeda lalu keluar dari kamar rumah sakit itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan sekarang. Yang aku tahu – atau kurasa – Roxas pasti merindukanku.

Karena dia bilang, dia akan belajar mencintaiku.

xxXxx

Roxas's POV

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak pertemuanku dengan Sora waktu itu. Aku merindukannya. Aku jadi sangat merindukannya dan menyayanginya. Mungkin aku sudah mulai mencintainya juga.

Dia bilang, dia ada di rumah Riku.

Mungkin aku bisa menghubunginya…

Aku meraih gagang telepon yang ada di samping kasurku lalu memutar nomor rumah Riku. Aku masih ingat nomornya… kurasa.

Menunggu..

"_Halo?"_

"Riku?"

"_Ya. Siapa ini?"_

"Roxas."

"_Heh? Ada apa?"_

"Apa Sora ada di sana?"

"_Ya. Tunggu sebentar."_

Lalu aku menunggu selama beberapa detik. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku harus bicara padanya karena aku akan pulang besok.

"_Roxas? Apa itu benar kau?"_

"Ya, ini aku. Sora, apa kabar?"

"_Baik. Kau?"_

"Baik juga… begini… aku harap kau bisa memaafkan perkataan Papa dua hari yang lalu…"

"_Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti dia sangat marah…"_

"Besok… aku akan kembali ke rumah."

"_Wow! Benarkah?"_

"Iya. Dan aku ingin… kau datang ke rumah juga.."

"_Tapi… Papa dan Mama pasti akan sangat marah jika melihatku di rumah…"_

"Aku akan bicara pada mereka. Akan kubuat mereka mengerti…"

"_Roxas…"_

"Yah, sudah ya. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

"_Terima kasih. Aku sayang kamu."_

"Aku… sayang kamu juga."

Apakah dia akan datang besok? Kuharap iya.

Sora's PoV

Karena telepon Roxas siang ini, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Besok aku akan kembali ke rumah untuk menatap wajah Roxas yang kucintai dan wajah orang tuaku yang... Entahlah.

Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Roxas setelah itu. Yang mengangkat telepon selalu seorang wanita yang kusimpulkan sebagai Mama. Tapi setelah mendengar suaraku, dia langsung menutup telepon..

Tapi besok, aku akan bertemu dengan mereka. Akan kukatakan pada mereka bahwa aku menyesal telah menodai Roxas dan aku ingin kembali menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu.

Ya, aku akan mengatakan itu.

Jam 10. Aku berpesan pada Riku bahwa aku akan menemui Roxas. Lalu aku pergi dengan keberanian yang ada.

Rumah keluarga Strife terlihat sepi. Apa mereka belum pulang? Aku masuk ke halaman rumah lalu bergegas menuju pintu depan yang besar.

Kutekan bel yang ada seolah ini adalah rumah orang asing.

"... Tidak ada orang dirumah ya?"

Baru saja aku berpikir demikian, pintu dibuka.

"Sora!" Roxas berseru girang, memelukku segera.

Oh, betapa senangnya aku. Aku menerima pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya.

"Roxas, aku datang."

"Sora, mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku... Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Aku akan bicara pada mereka sendiri." aku mencium rambutnya. "Mereka ada di dalam?"

Roxas melepas pelukannya kemudian menatapku. Dia menggeleng.

"Mereka baru saja pergi ke luar kota dan akan kembali besok siang."

"Mereka tetap saja sibuk, ya?"

"Iya..."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku bisa masuk dan menginap?"

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya bersemangat. Kami tersenyum bersamaan. Melihat senyuman itu, aku jadi tertarik. Aku memeluknya erat.

"Apa aku boleh..." tanganku meraba tubuh belakang bagian bawahnya.

"Ungh.. Untuk menebus waktu itu... Boleh."

Aku tersenyum bahagia lalu sambil menggendong Roxas dengan kedua tanganku, aku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku membawa Roxas ke kamar tamu di lantai satu yang memiliki sebuah kasur ukuran king dan kamar mandi pribadi.

Kubaringkan adikku yang cantik itu lalu melepas bajuku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku sambil melempar baju ke lantai.

"Iya.."

"Roxas." nafasku mulai menggebu-gebu. Wajahku panas, otot-ototku menegang. Kulihat wajah Roxas memerah.

Aku memberinya ciuman pembukaan di kening lalu di bibirnya. Aku memegang tangannya, menempelkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya dan menggesek organ vital kami. Lidahku berdansa dengan lidahnya, bertukar saliva dan panas.

Aku kemudian mencium lehernya. Kali ini aku menghisapnya tanpa ampun sehingga Roxas mengerang dalam ekstasi berkepanjangan. Lehernya memerah. Gumpalan darah berkumpul di tempat yg tadi kuhisap.

Oh, betapa beruntungnya aku.

Aku melepas bajunya lalu menciumi tubuhnya yang lembut.

"Roxas, aku mencintaimu." kataku sambil terus mencium dan mencumbu setiap inchi tubuhnya.

"Aku juga.. Sora."

Dan aku menelanjanginya dan menyetubuhinya. Kali ini tanpa paksaan sehingga terasa lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya.

Roxas berkali-kali mengerang sexy, mencakar seprai setiap aku menyentuh prostat-nya. Aku terus mendorong tanpa ampun. Rasa cintaku padanya semakin besar. Oh mengagumkan! Ini adalah saat paling indah dalam hidupku!

"Ahh, Sora..."

"Sebut namaku lagi." kataku, mendorong lebih dalam.

"Sora.. Ah! Sora!"

Siang yang panjang dan bersejarah. Aku dan Roxas bercinta tanpa rasa malu tapi cinta.

Kami saling mencintai sekarang. Saling mencintai.

Beberapa jam berlalu setelah aksi kami tadi. Aku berbaring bersama Roxas di kasur itu dengan tanpa pakaian dan hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut.

Aku membuka mata untuk melihat malaikat cinta yang sedang tidur di sampingku.

"Roxas..." bisikku, mengelus rambutnya. "aku mencintaimu." lalu mencium keningnya dan memeluknya, membiarkan diriku tidur dengan tangan melingkar di tubuhnya.

Beberapa jam kembali berlalu. Aku terbangun karena dinginnya udara dan kehampaan di sisiku. Aku membuka mata untuk melihat kekosongan. Roxas menghilang. Kemana dia? Apa..

Aku segera bangkit dan berpakaian lalu keluar dari kamar.

Gelap. Sumber cahaya yang ada berasal dari televisi 21 inchi di ruang tamu.

"Roxas?"

Roxas yang tadi sedang menonton acara di televisi, berbalik kepadaku.

"Oh, hai Sora." kemudian kembali pada televisi. Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di samping kanannya.

"Kupikir kau diculik seseorang." kataku, merangkulnya.

"Ah, jangan bodoh." dia tertawa lirih.

Aku mencium keningnya, memeluknya.

"Sini," kataku lagi sambil menepuk pahaku. "duduk sini."

"Umm.." dia berpikir sejenak, "baiklah." dia bergerak lalu duduk di pahaku. Tangannya melingkar di leherku lalu aku mengusap lehernya dengan bibirku. Dia tergelitik sehingga mengerang.

"Ungh.."

Tangan kananku bergerak ke pahanya lalu kuelus lembut. Tanganku menyelip ke ruang antara paha kanan dan kirinya.

Lalu aku menyentuh bagian terlarang itu.

"Umm, jangan..."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan sekarang..."

Kalimatnya malah membuatku semakin tak sabar.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya yang mungil dan cantik sehingga dia berbaring di sofa. Aku diatasnya, menatap lapar wajah Roxas.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Roxas."

"Sora.." ucapnya pelan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

Aku terkejut sedetik namun kemudian saat dia hendak menghentikan ciumannya itu, aku malah menangkap bibirnya. Bibir itu kulumat penuh gairah lalu aku bermain bersama lidahnya.

"Umm.. Emm.."

"Ro..xas.. Emm.."

Setelah kira-kira cukup, aku menyudahi ciuman kami.

Aku melepas bajuku dan lanjut melepas baju Roxas.

Tanpa mendengar kalimat Roxas lagi, aku melancarkan aksiku.

Area yang cukup sempit, memang namun ini tetap terasa menyenangkan.

Kami tertidur setelah itu. Lalu bangun di pagi hari dan memutuskan untuk mandi bersama. Hal yang sudah lama tidak kami lakukan sejak beranjak remaja.

Di kamar mandi, aku mencumbu Roxas yang kujepit di dinding. Di bawah guyuran air shower yang dingin, kami bercinta. Roxas menghadap tembok, bertumpu pada dua tangannya, dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Aku di belakangnya bekerja dengan jari dan 'milikku'.

Setiap gerakanku membuatnya mengerang sexy. Buku-buku jarinya mengeras, mengerat tembok.

Oh, betapa gembira diriku dan dirinya.

"Sora," kata Roxas dalam pelukanku. "siang ini, Papa dan Mama akan pulang.."

"Lalu?" aku membasuh lengannya dengan air. Kami sedang duduk di bathtub sambil saling berpelukan.

"Aku akan coba bicara pada mereka lagi." lanjut Roxas.

"Tidak."

"Eh?" Roxas menatapku heran.

"Aku akan bicara pada mereka sendiri."

Roxas bersandar pada dadaku, "Tapi.."

"Aku yakin, aku bisa mengatasi ini." kataku penuh percaya diri. Setelah itu, kami keluar dari bak mandi lalu mengeringkan tubuh kami. Setelah berpakaian rapi, kami duduk-duduk di kasur kamar tamu. Aku mengumpulkan keberanian sebanyak mungkin, belajar mengatakan apa yang akan kukatakan pada orang tuaku, dan tentu saja, memeluk Roxas yang kucintai.

"Aku khawatir.." kata Roxas. Wajahnya diselimuti kekhawatiran yang besar. Aku tersenyum, mengelus wajahnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja." sahutku, mencium keningnya. Dia balas mencium pipiku kemudian aku membalas dengan ciuman di bibir. Tak satu pun dari kami mau mengalah pada ciuman itu. Kami saling melumat bibir dan lidah kami berperang dalam gua Roxas. Oh, dia begitu manis. Dan akhirnya, akulah yang memenangkan perang lidah itu.

Kami selesai berciuman karena oksigen benar-benar menjadi kebutuhan utama kami. Aku menatap wajahnya.

Merah padam.

"Roxas…" suaraku kubuat se-seduktif mungkin sambil mengelus pahanya. Dia memerah.

"Uh, kita sudah melakukannya tadi, kan?" katanya malu-malu.

Aku meringis jail, "Aku ingin sekali lagi.." kemudian mencumbu lehernya.

"Aahh, umm.. Hihi dasar mesum.." dia terkekeh lembut.

Aku tersenyum jail, "Aku adalah anak mesum yang kau cintai."

Dia tertawa lagi.

Aku mencumbunya hingga dia jatuh berbaring. Kujilat lehernya dan kuhisap. Aku tambahkan sedikit gigitan lembut di sana. Dia mengerang.

"Sora..."

"Roxas, aku mencintaimu." kataku sambil menggesek tubuhku pada tubuhnya.

Sekali lagi kami bercinta. Aku tak pernah bosan melakukan ini bersama Roxas. Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Ini adalah perwujudan cinta kami.

Tidak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa kami adalah saudara kembar.

Perbuatan kami membuat kami lelah. Entah berapa banyak dorongan yang telah kuberikan untuk lubang sexy Roxas. Entah sudah berapa kali Roxas mengerang dan mendesah di bawahku. Dia mengagumkan. Segala tentang dirinya sangatlah indah; membuatku ingin memilikinya dan tak pernah melepaskannya.

Setelah aksi kami yang kedua hari itu, kami mengistirahatkan tubuh di kasur itu. Tanpa pakaian, di bawah selimut.

"Roxas, kau sangat cantik." kataku sambil membelai wajah cantiknya. Ia tersipu.

"Aku kan laki-laki.. Mana bisa dibilang cantik."

"Kalau begitu, kau manis."

Ia tersipu manis, "Kau juga, Sora."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Sora."

Aku kembali membelai wajahnya. Kulihat rona merah di wajahnya, bola mata biru yang indah, bibir mungil yang menggiurkan. Lehernya penuh bekas ciuman yang kuciptakan. Mungkin aku terlalu nafsu saat mencumbunya.

Aku mengecup bibirnya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku sayang kamu, Sora."

"Aku juga, Roxas. Sudah lama aku menyayangimu - mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak pernah malu pada perasaan itu." ucapku, memeluknya makin erat.

"Terima kasih."

"Waktu itu.." aku kembali mengingat siang hari dimana aku memaksa Roxas melayaniku. Aku merasa sangat hina karena perbuatanku itu dan sialnya, perasaan hina itu kurasakan setelah aku diusir dari rumah.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

"Halo? Ada orang di rumah? Roxas? Mama dan Papa sudah pulang!"

kalimat itu mengejutkan kami berdua. Aku yang tadi sedang mencumbu leher Roxas, segera menghentikan aksiku. Kami segera berpakaian dan menyisir rambut.

"Aku akan menyapa mereka. Kau tunggulah di sini, ya?"

"Baik."

Setelah itu, Roxas melesat ke luar kamar. Aku menunggu di balik pintu sambil mengintip dari lubang kunci dan mendengarkan.

Kulihat disana ada Mama dan Papa. Roxas berbondong-bondong menemui mereka.

"Hai, Ma, Pa.."

"Roxas! Sayangku.." kata Mama sambil memeluk Roxas erat.

"Mama..." Roxas terlihat canggung. Mama melepas pelukannya dan menatap Roxas.

"Maaf, ya. Kami harus meninggalkanmu di rumah sendirian padahal kamu baru keluar dari rumah sakit.."

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa.."

Mama tiba-tiba menatap Roxas iba. "Seandainya Sora masih ada di sini.."

Roxas terlihat terkejut. Aku pun juga terkejut. Ternyata Mama masih menginginkan kehadiranku. Betapa senangnya aku.. Hampir menangis rasanya.

Tapi Papa..

"Jangan sebut namanya lagi, Aerith."

"Cloud.." Mama menolehnya cepat. "Kenapa?"

"Dia bukan bagian dari keluarga ini lagi. Anak macam apa dia? Yang menodai adiknya sendiri. Cih, aku menyesal menamainya Sora. Dia tidak pantas menyandang nama yang indah itu."

"Tapi, dia kan putra kita juga.." Mama membelaku. Aku semakin terharu.

"Dulu dia memang putra kita. Tapi sekarang, dia bukan putra kita lagi, Aerith. Putra kita hanya Roxas. Putra kita cuma satu yaitu Roxas!" setelah mendengar teriakan Papa barusan, aku seperti baru saja disambar petir. Keringat dingin bercucuran dan membasahi wajahku. Papa begitu kejam. Tapi aku tahu dia pasti sangat terpukul pada apa yang telah menimpa putra tercintanya, Roxas.

"Hentikan, Pa!" Roxas berteriak. Mata semuanya tertuju pada Roxas termasuk mataku. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa memaafkan Sora?"

"Roxas.. Kenapa?" suara Papa bergetar. "Apa kau...tidak marah padanya atas semua perbuatannya?"

"Aku memang marah padanya.. Tapi itu dulu! Sekarang, aku sudah memaafkannya." jelas Roxas yang membuat wajah Papa berubah aneh. Aku membuka pintu sedikit lalu mengintip melalui celah yang terbentuk.

"Sora adalah kakakku. Aku sadar..bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku membutuhkannya untuk berada di sisiku, menjagaku, dan menyayangiku.." lanjut Roxas. Wajahnya berseri-seri saat mengatakan itu. Aku tercegang di tempat. Rasa terharu dalam hatiku semakin besar. Jika aku tidak kuat, aku pasti sudah menangis sekarang...

"Roxas benar, Cloud." kulihat Mama meletakan tangannya di bahu kiri Roxas. "Dia membutuhkan Sora. Dan Sora membutuhkannya."

"Menggelikan..." cibir Papa. Wajahnya yang tadinya tampan berubah jadi aneh.

"Roxas sudah memaafkannya. Kenapa kau tidak mau memaafkannya, Cloud?" tambah Mama.

Namun Papa malah mencibir lagi. "Jika dia datang ke rumah ini detik ini juga, mungkin aku akan memaafkannya. Tapi dia.. Dia bahkan entah ada dimana." dia tertawa. Aku benar-benar telah diremehkannya.

Sebal, aku membuka pintu lalu melangkah cepat ke hadapan pria berambut pirang yang merupakan ayahku.

"Aku di sini, Pa." kataku.

Semua terkejut.

"Sora.." bisik Mama dan Papa. Roxas berlari ke arahku.

"Sora!" kemudian memelukku.

"Papa, aku ke sini untuk mengatakan..."

"Diam kau, bajingan tengik!" tiba-tiba Papa menyalak. Aku terdiam, semua orang terdiam. "Mau apa kau kesini? Pergilah! Aku tidak akan mendengar omonganmu lagi, anak sial!"

"Aku.." aku melepas pelukan Roxas. Kemudian..

Berlutut di depan ayahku. "Maafkan aku, Papa.."

"Kau..." dia merengut jelek.

"Aku tahu yang telah kulakukan itu salah. Aku menyesal. Aku menyayangi Roxas dan juga Mama dan Papa. Kau boleh menghukumku untuk bekerja atau berhenti sekolah tapi.. Kumohon jangan pisahkan aku dari Roxas. Terimalah aku kembali sebagai putramu.. Aku akan melakukan apa saja... papa.." kataku berlinang air mata. Rasa dingin di lantai menjalar melalui saraf-saraf di lututku ke otak. Air mataku menetes namun aku menyekanya cepat.

"Dasar bodoh..." adalah jawaban Papa selanjutnya.

"Aku akan berlutut di sini sampai kau memaafkanku dan menerimaku kembali sebagai anak, Ayahku..." tambahku. Aku serius dengan kalimatku itu. Walaupun aku dikenal sebagai pembual dan mulut besar, namun di saat genting, aku bisa jadi sangat serius.

"Aku juga akan berlutut, Papa." Roxas menambahi. Dia ikut berlutut di sampingku. Aku menolehnya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Dia menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman super manis.

"Roxas.." desis Papa mirip ular. Dia pasti terkejut dengan perkataan Roxas.

Mama bergantian menatap kami lalu Papa hingga kemudian memutuskan untuk berlutut juga.

"Cloud, demi Roxas. Maafkanlah Sora dan terima ia kembali menjadi putra kita."

"Aerith.."

"Kumohon, Pa. Aku menyayangi kalian semua.." kataku lagi.

"Maafkan Sora, Pa. Demi aku.." tambah Roxas.

"Cloud.. Demi semuanya..."

Papa berpikir keras. Wajahnya memerah, mengkerut.

Sepertinya dia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sangat sulit.

Dia diam.

Kami memanggilnya.

Tanpa henti...

Hingga akhirnya...

"Baiklah! Baik. Ini membuatku pusing!"

Kami menatapnya.

"Sora," dia mendekatiku, memegang bahuku lalu memberi isyarat agar aku berdiri. "kau memang telah membuat kami malu.. Dengan meniduri adikmu sendiri. Tapi kau mengakuinya dan meminta maaf secara jantan. Itulah seorang pria. Anggota keluarga Strife haruslah seorang pemberani sepertimu."

Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Wajahnya lembut, wajah yang kukenal selama ini. "Aku bangga padamu, putraku." dia tersenyum.

"Papa.." suaraku bergetar. Mataku berair. Kenyataan dia telah menerimaku lagi membuatku sangat terharu. Aku memeluknya dan menangis di dadanya.

"Maafkan Papa, Sora.." dia membelai rambutku.

"Terima kasih banyak, Papa.."

"Ya, sayang."

Aku tersenyum lalu melepas pelukanku setelah mendengar panggilan Roxas dan Mama.

"Sora.."

Mama meneteskan air mata. Aku memeluknya dan meminta maaf serta berterima kasih karena sudah menerimaku walaupun aku belum memintanya.

"Sora," setelah aku selesai bertangis-tangisan bersama Mama, aku melemparkan pandanganku pada adikku. "selamat datang di rumah." dia meneteskan air mata juga dan tersenyum.

Aku memeluknya.

"Roxas.. Adikku.."

"Kakakku, Sora..."

"Aku menyayangimu.."

"Aku juga, Kak."

Kami menangis bersama dalam pelukan. Mama dan Papa memperhatikan kami sambil tersenyum bangga dan haru.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama..."

"Ya.. Bersama, Sora..."

"Bersama selamanya."

Aku mencintaimu, Roxas.

Aku juga mencintaimu, Sora.

_Now that we love each other_

_If I feel into the darkness,_

_I wanted you to hold me tight._

_Never to let go._

_This mind and soul have been engulfed with love._

_I am yours_

_Forever_

**The End**

**HOREEE, TAMAT!**

**KURANG HOOOOOTTTTT!**

***author dihajar**

**Saya kagak kuat bikin yang terlalu hot, ntar saya didemo orang sekomplek… -_-**

**SoRoku memang cool! **

**OMIGOD!**

**OMIGOD!**

**Bagi SoRoku Haters yang tetep baca ampe habis, you have been brain washed to love SoRoku just like me. Mwahahahahahahaaaaaa**

**Mwahahaahahaahahaaaa**

**Sekedar info:**

**Sora is SEME**

**Roxas is UKE**

**Got it memorized?**

**No? Then, I'll make you memorize it! *brain washing you**

**See you next time in my newest SoRoku fic (saya sedang merencanakan fic bejad lainnya. Mwahahahaaa)**

**(c) CFS 2011**


End file.
